The present invention relates generally to oligomerization catalyst systems and, more specifically, to providing a metal precursor in an olefin diluent for oligomerization catalyst systems.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to aspects of art that may be related to aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
As chemical and petrochemical technologies have advanced, the products of these technologies have become increasingly prevalent in society. In particular, as techniques for bonding simple molecular building blocks into longer chains have advanced, the products (i.e., alpha olefins, oligomers, polymers, etc.) have been increasingly incorporated into or employed to produce various everyday items. In the production of these longer-chain molecules, upstream catalyst systems and compositions are utilized to oligomerize or polymerize monomers (e.g., ethylene, propylene, butene, etc.) into the longer-chain products (e.g., polymers, oilgomers, longer-chain olefins such as 1-hexene, and so on). These catalyst systems and their preparation can affect the efficiency of the oligomerization or polymerization, and the quality of the oligomer or polymer.